


Vines, Leaves, and Earmuffs.

by TheMadhatter1419



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 25, F/F, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadhatter1419/pseuds/TheMadhatter1419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley can't see or hear, unless Pammy wants her to.</p><p>This should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines, Leaves, and Earmuffs.

Harley giggled, looking around in the blackness, even though she knew it was pointless. Her eyes, typically wide and observant, were blindfolded by a large leaf on the vine that also bound her to the trees nearby. Her arms were a bit of a stretch above her head, and she was lifted a bit off the ground, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes. Her wrists, bound by wide vines that were wrapped tightly to thin branches of the two trees. Her legs were the same way but around the thicker trunk, her body erect, and exposed completely to Ivy. To make matters worse, Ivy placed fuzzy green earmuffs over the girl’s ears, stepping back to admire her work. The younger girl stood struggling on her feet, unable to see, hear or move officially.

****

“Jesus, Harl,” Ivy muttered to herself.

****

Ivy paced back and forth as Harley squirmed nervously in place.

****

“Pammy, what are ya doing?” she asked, unaware that she wouldn’t be able to hear a response if there was one.

****

Ivy found a feather in the greenhouse, perfect for her little game. She stepped back in front of Harley, so close that the younger girl could feel the warmth.

****

“Baby, I can’t see ya, but I can feel ya. How about a kiss for yer miss?”

****

Ivy giggled at the silly question, but happily obliged, kissing the exposed girl deeply, wrapping her arms around the bare body in front of her. Ivy’s nerves and fears disappeared for a bit as the kiss intensed, the girls’ lips bound in a hot embrace. Then Ivy collected herself, and pulled away, Harley pouting instantly.

****

“Aw, but Pammy!”

****

The older woman walked around Harley, to where she was facing Harley’s cute behind. Ivy recalled how ticklish the younger girl’s thighs are, and decided to start there. She danced the feather up the backside of her thighs, doodling in a small circle. Harley tried to pull away and squealed loudly, Ivy giggling as the girl would laugh hysterically as the feather found a particularly sensitive place. She stood, and started doodling little spirals along the girl’s mid and lower back, and as Ivy got lower and lower, the younger girl squirmed in discomfort, whining quietly.

****

Harley couldn’t help but feel aroused in this situation, feeling her girlfriend’s eyes wander and the feather do the dirty work.

****

“Now Pammy, stop that!” she whimpered.

****

Pamela obliged, groping Harley’s ass before walking back around to Harley’s front. She didn’t touch the girl for a while, but stood back and watched her wriggle around, whining once in awhile. She smirked, thinking of something far more evil than she normally would’ve thought of. She moved the muffs aside to whisper about how she was going to remove the blindfold, but only temporarily. She placed the earmuffs back in place and removed the blindfold, letting the younger girl eye her own naked body before walking a few feet away, swiped the dirt off of the work table and lied on top of it. It was the long way from where Harley was standing, so the length of Ivy’s body was stretched across the silver surface.

****

Ivy winked, her fingertips grazing along her thighs, where her own arousal was evident. Harley’s face had jealousy written all over, squirming once again.

****

“Fucking - Pammy, don’t be mean!” she whined, bouncing on her tiptoes impatiently.

****

Ivy ignored Harley, but eyed her body intensely. Her mind focused on the feeling of Harley’s athletic body on top of her, her gentle touches and sweet kisses. Her fingertips continued to run closer and closer, forcing a soft moan from her lips. Harley was highly familiar with the face the older woman made when she moaned, her eyes growing wider as she watched what was happening.

****

Ivy smirked at the girl, inserting a finger, flexing at the middle knuckle, groaning as her fingertips grazed a particularly good spot. Her back arched, moans and groans filling the air, some not being Ivy’s. She flexed and rubbed until her body was about to give way, and just before she came, she glanced over her shoulder to Harley. Harley could hear her name screamed aloud, even through the muffs. Watching Pam’s lips form her name was in slow motion, and how her body bent was incredible. Harley’s knees gave, literally hanging by the vines that bound her.

****

“Pammy, yer tryin’ to kill me.”

****

After a bit of recovery, the older woman slipped her finger out, and walked to the younger girl. She covered her eyes once again, but placed her moist finger against Harley’s lips. The girl hesitated, as if waiting for permission, before taking the finger into her mouth, sucking off the sweetness.

****

Harley was still dangling by the vines, unmotivated to stand up again, waiting for more of Ivy’s torture. Pamela’s hands found Harley’s breasts, then her curvy hips. Her hands sunk lower, teasing her thighs with the gentlest touches.

****

“ _Pamela_.”

****

The tone of defeat sent Ivy over the edge, her finger finding the girl’s clit. She kissed her lover deeply, and once her tongue slid into her harlequin’s mouth, she slid a finger in. She mimicked the same style she used on herself only minutes before. She kissed along Harley’s jaw, and down her neck, taking a vicious bite at the base of her neck, while pressing her finger deeper inside. Harley inhaled sharply, exhaling in a long, low moan.

****

Pam kissed along Harley’s collarbone, and down her chest to her breasts, where she kissed each once. She wrapped her lips around the soft, stiff nipple of her left breast, groping the other with her free hand.

****

“ _Pamela_.”

****

Again, that tone forced her lower. She changed her tactic, licking down Harley’s toned stomach, making her squirm. The finger inside the girl picked up the pace as Ivy sank to her knees. She was perfectly placed where she wanted to be. She leaned to kiss up the girl’s thighs, licking slowly along the delicate skin. Her finger increased pace as her lips approached the girl’s clit, enveloping the sensitive skin in her mouth, flicking her tongue softly. The younger girl’s hips bucked against her face, Pamela’s free hand wrapping around the girl’s hips to keep them steady.

****

It didn’t take long before Harley’s body was hanging weak in the tangled vines as her orgasm finished. She didn’t move, she didn’t say anything, she just dangled, panting quietly. Ivy stood, removed the leaf and the muffs from Harley’s body, slowly untying the vines around the younger girl’s wrists and ankles. She embraced her harlequin, holding her close and upright.

****

“Pammy, next time, it’s my turn to torture you,” Harley said, breaking the silence with a quiet giggle.

 


End file.
